Freeze (ability)
.]] '''Freeze' , also known as Frost or Chill, is a recurring ability in the ''Final Fantasy'' series. It is a strong Ice-elemental spell, often among the strongest in the game, and often inflicts Stop on the target. Appearances ''Final Fantasy VI Freeze is used by the Ice Dragon in the ''Advance remake when fought again in the Dragons' Den. It inflicts Stop on one party member. ''Final Fantasy VII Freeze is the first spell available on the Contain Materia. It inflicts heavy Ice damage and Stop on the enemy for the cost of 82 MP. The chance to inflict the target with Stop is 68%, making it more accurate than the actual Stop spell itself. The spell has a base spell power equal to 5.9375x the base magic damage. The enemy Maximum Kimaira is the only enemy in the game to utilize the spell against the player. Final Fantasy IX Frost, correctly translated as Freeze in the European release of the game, is a Blue Magic that can be learned by Quina. The spell has a chance of freezing its target and can be learned by eating a Wraith holding a blue candle, a Chimera, or the Kraken. When a target is frozen, they are unable to move or act, and if hit by a physical attack, the target will be instantly KO'd. A Fire spell will neutralize the status, and it can be stopped with the Body Temp passive skill. The spell has a 30% accuracy and costs 8 MP to cast. Final Fantasy XI Freeze is an Ancient Magic spell in ''Final Fantasy XI. It can be learned by Black Mages level 50 and higher by using a scroll obtained from certain Ghosts and Skeletons, and is also learned automatically by a Summoner's Ice Spirit at level 50. As with all Ancient magic, Freeze has an extremely high MP cost and a long cast time, and deals massive damage. It also inflicts a weakness to Fire on the target for a short period of time. ''Lightning Returns: Final Fantasy XIII Chill is a Magic Ability in Lightning Returns: Final Fantasy XIII. :''Chill Lv. 1 :ATB Cost 100 :Attack x10.00 :Stagger Power A :Stagger Time ---'' There are 3 ways to obtain Chill: #Chill Lv. 1 can be found in a treasure sphere at the Altar of Judgement, one of the four Trials in God's Sanctum. ''(There is a rare chance to obtain the ability with an increased Attack value of x11.00. The game's internal random number generator affecting this probability can be reset by reloading a game that was saved prior to opening the treasure sphere.) #Chill is a rare drop included in Snow's loot table (Hard-Mode). #Chill Lv. 3 is a Locked-Ability on the Astral Lord Garb. ''Final Fantasy XIV Freeze appeared as an ability in the original ''Final Fantasy XIV. At the initial release, Freeze was a spell learned by Conjurers at rank 44. The spell cost 4 action points to set and 100 MP to use. When used, the ability dealt massive ice damage to all enemies within an area of effect. After patch 1.20, the Conjurer class loss the ability to use Freeze and the spell was transferred to the Black Mage job. The ability remained a high level ice-elemental spell, however the ability only attacked a single target and reduced enmity. In addition, the ability received a new spell animation. Freeze appears in Final Fantasy XIV: A Realm Reborn as a Black Mage ability available after completing the "You'll Never Go Back" job quest at level 35. The ability deals ice-elemental damage with a potency of 100 in a designated area and also inflicts Bind to enemies within the area of effect. When the spell is cast, it grants the Umbral Ice effect for 10 seconds and removes Astral Fire. ''Final Fantasy Tactics S Final Fantasy Legend III Freeze is a Ice elemental attack that damages one enemy or an enemy group. Valkyrie, Swindler, Iken, and Hustler can use this attack. Final Fantasy Dimensions Dissidia Final Fantasy Freeze is the final form of Shantotto's Spirit Magic: Ice, and is cast when her Brave is above 6,000. It summons a large shard of ice above the opponent that slams them downwards. Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy Shantotto now casts Freeze with Spirit Magic: Ice with 4000+ bravery. Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade Freeze is one of Aerith's signature abilities, an Intelligence ability card and an ability used by the summon stone, Aerith II. The ability card and summon stone are made available from red and green chocobos during the Final Fantasy VII Event: ''Operation Jenova. The ability card may also be obtained by transmuting the Matra Magic (R+) ability card. When summoning Aerith II, Aerith greatly damages enemies with Freeze. ''Final Fantasy Record Keeper Non-''Final Fantasy Appearances ''Ehrgeiz: God Bless the Ring Kingdom Hearts Freeze appears in ''Re:Chain of Memories as a sleight, and in Birth By Sleep as a deck command. It attacks all enemies for ice-elemental damage and stuns them in a block of ice for a period of time. Enemies attacked in this state take extra damage. Vexen is also able to use the Freeze sleight when fought as a boss, and in 358/2 Days is able to equip a shield named Deep Freeze. Gallery Category:Enemy Abilities Category:Final Fantasy VII Spells Category:Final Fantasy XI Elemental Magic Category:Lightning Returns: Final Fantasy XIII Magic Abilities